


It Takes a Village

by HunterJamie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Domestic Fluff, Everyone helps, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterJamie/pseuds/HunterJamie
Summary: Nero comes to the main DMC branch for some help, which leads to different scenarios in which everyone in the DMC family helps him and Kyrie on their journey to being parents.
Relationships: Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Week 8

The streets of Capulet were surprisingly empty on that spring afternoon. It was cool and comfortable, and yet there was barely anyone about it. Music could be heard in the distance, some celebration going on that would have been foreign to one who hailed from an isolated island. Even still, the streets in front of Devil May Cry had confetti and wrappers littering the stairs, a parade having come by earlier that day, baffling one of the inhabitants no doubt. Having been in Hell for so long of his life he had forgotten many celebrations.

The neon sign flickered brightly despite the sun being high in the sky. Nero looked up at it only a moment before taking a deep breath. He had been there only a handful of times since the twins returned. It had been quite a day, the youngest Sparda nearly beating them both down before just hugging his uncle, relieved he was back. His father… well, he was at least glad he knew who he was. He refused to call him a deadbeat. No, that would mostly be Dante since he didn’t at least tell him the truth.

Vergil was trying, at least. No one asked, and they didn’t tell but something had happened in Hell. It was enough to make Vergil try to accept his humanity.

It didn’t change how Nero felt though as he opened the door. For the most part, he only came to the main building for jobs and helping his father when he truly couldn’t fathom something human. To come for help, especially something so big… His stomach felt sick thinking about it.

“Nero! How ya doin’ kid?” Dante was in his normal spot at his desk. Surprisingly he had a sundae rather than a pizza. However, with the smell drifting in from the kitchen, someone was cooking. 

Devil May Cry had definitely changed since Trish and Lady took over; it was clean, and it wasn’t hard to keep it that way. The bedrooms were thankfully large enough that two beds could fit in them comfortably. Lady and Trish shared one room, and, reluctantly, the twins shared the other. Dante was miserable dealing with three people who insisted on cleanliness. The women went so far as to resurface the floors and give the walls fresh paint. Once they found out the finances, they fixed them up and took turns to keep them straight. Again, Vergil helped, even giving passive-aggressive comments sometimes when Dante was about to spend unwisely.

Still, he managed to get some things done that were unwise. Had to keep him entertained, after all. 

“Hey, Dante.” He looked around, noticing his father’s violin on the couch. It seemed he had been practicing again. They were all still surprised that the first thing Dante had bought was that until he handed the case to his brother. Vergil was rusty playing, but with what was heard over the phone the few times, he was getting better. “Lady in today?”

The elder hunter raised a brow before taking his feet off the desk. “I think she went out to get some supplies. Something about a new toolset with everything in it… Apparently, my stash isn’t good enough.” He shrugged a bit. “Why? What’s up?”

Nero shifted awkwardly. “Um… I just have a question. Figured she could help.” He looked off to the side while he scratched his nose. He walked over to the couch and sat down near the instrument. He looked at the design, the white border of mother of pearl inlay in the redwood. It was an amazing work of art and no doubt expensive.

Dante hummed a bit. “Who knows? Maybe I can help. What’s it about?” He leaned forward with a smile. 

Vergil came forth from the kitchen. He looked up to his son before glancing at his brother. “Is there a matter to be attended to?”

Nero shook his head. “No, nothing major… Well, major, just not…” He sighed as he tried to get this out. “I am… wanting to bring Kyrie to the mainland… for a professional doctor rather than what we have in Fortuna.” He felt his cheeks heat as the older two looked at him. Dante was surprised by this while Vergil gained a look of concern for his son’s partner. 

“Okay…?”

“Is she ill?”

Nero shifted just a bit. “It… might be nothing. She has been getting a little sick, and at first, we thought it was the flu, but she didn’t have most of the symptoms and-”

“Whoa, whoa, stop.” Dante sat up more. “Are you saying she needs to see an OB/GYN?” He watched as his nephew gave a blank stare… and then became aware that his brother was looking at him baffled as well. “Wait, you don’t even _know_ \- What kind of medical care do you guys _have_ on that island?”

Vergil shook his head. “They are more like healers than doctors. What form of care are you suggesting?”

After a deep sigh, the younger twin got up to go grab a bottle of water. “A baby doctor.” He then looked at Nero. “One that specializes in pregnancy. That is what you two are needing to check, right?” He ignored how his brother suddenly seemed to pale at that thought. Made worse by the fact, despite the hesitation, the youngest descendant of Sparda nodded. Dante hummed a bit and went to grab a phonebook, which Nero didn’t even think would be in there.

Vergil stared only a moment before he heard a timer go off in the kitchen. He turned to go in there, and Nero understood his behavior. He had only just gotten used to having a son and trying to… bond. Nero was grateful for that despite him having difficulties. But now, not long after finding each other, the eldest was finding out he may very well be a grandfather. He already struggled when he visited with the adopted children, not knowing how to react and speak with them. 

Nero felt for him he really did. Still, he looked over to his uncle as he picked the phone up and dialed a number. “Yeah, hi. So, kind of an interesting situation. My nephew’s girlfriend needs a check-up… Yeah, here is the thing; ever heard of Fortuna?” He looked up at Nero, mouthing out if they had last names. He let out a hum when Nero shook his head no. “Yeah, that island. The young couple was born there and don’t have a lot for identification, but he wanted to bring her to the mainland for medical advice.” He sat down, looking pleasantly surprised. “Wait, you guys actually have a set up for that? That’s awesome. Okay, her name is Kyrie, and his is Nero.” He grinned at his nephew. “Alright. Thank you.” He moved to write down a time and date. 

Nero waited, surprised by how easily his uncle was taking care of this issue. He thought he would need Lady to- "Who are you calling now?" 

"Lady." Dante smiled. "As much as I would love to help your girl out, this is normally a thing a woman would want another to help her with. You can go in with, of course, being the father and all, but the uncle helping…"

He leaned his head against the receiver as the woman picked up. “Yeah, how close are you to being done with getting everything?” He rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t need to borrow money. I need you to help with a family matter- no not Vergil!” He shook his head. “Nero. I need you to help with Nero.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I figured I would call you to help with taking Kyrie to a doctor. I already have everything set up, but it is more an issue she might like someone like you there. Yes, Nero will be there. I think I would kick his ass if he wasn’t.” He looked at the man, who was sitting there in bewilderment of everything. “I’ll explain more when you get here.” He hung up after that.

Vergil came back out, then, still looking a little pale. But at least he seemed much more composed. “So… When did this sickness start…?” He wasn’t looking at his son. It was still pretty jarring for him.

Nero hummed a bit. “Less than two weeks ago, maybe? I was on a hunt at the beginning of it.” He looked at the two.

Dante leaned back. “Well, we will figure it out once the appointment comes up. Might want Kyrie here the day before the appointment. They gave her three days to get here and adjust a bit before the date since you both are isolated. Pretty sure you were shocked with stuff outside of this place. Can only imagine you will have more in the hospital for this.”

Nero had to admit… his uncle wasn’t wrong.

Getting Kyrie and the kids packed wasn’t that hard. Nico didn’t mind driving them to the mainland, either, making it that Nero could help get everything set up for the extra company. Nero was surprised the twins were willing to give up their room for everyone. It would still be cramped, but it would give them space to sleep and no risk of getting disturbed if someone came in for a job. Having the easy adjustment made the youngest Sparda relieved as he helped get some form of bedding for the boys.

On the day of the appointment, Nero was glad that his uncle had taken most of the questions about the mainland for the kids. And then once they had to get going, Trish willingly took up the mantle and took the boys to the park so they could have some fun with kids their age on the outside. She may not be best with kids, but the idea was a good one with how the three got excited. 

Nico drove the rest of them to the hospital, teasing Nero the entire way about him being a daddy and he hadn’t even tied the knot yet. Dante was loving it, seeing how flustered his nephew got. Though he loved it more when he joked about how he was just following his father’s footsteps. He couldn’t help how hard he started to laugh as Vergil threw an empty can at him.

At least Kyrie was laughing. 

Once they got to the hospital was when things got interesting for the young couple. With the fact Nico was used to the mainland, she had no issues just going to sit in the waiting room. However, Nero and Kyrie were more hesitant. Sure, their hospitals were starting to get more and more tools from the mainland to use as well as a few doctors from there, but the hospital there still had a _lot_ that they were not familiar with. 

A doctor came forward once she was informed her patient was there, instantly knowing who she needed to talk to as she saw how nervous the two were. “Good afternoon. I’m Dr. Weller.” She smirked at Dante as the older hunter stared in shock. “Tony. Or is it Dante, now?” 

The man sputtered a bit. “I didn’t- how- you-” He blinked a bit. “Hi, Claire…”

Vergil stared at his brother a moment and then looked to the doctor. “Pardon my asking, but how do you know my brother?”

The woman shrugged. “Back when he was still a mercenary he asked me out. I said yes.” She put a hand in her pocket. “Met up with Enzo at one point by accident and found out about the name change.” 

Nero actually let out a small laugh. “Your ex is going to be Kyrie’s doctor…” He looked at Dante. “That must be awkward for you, old man. No bad blood, though, right?” He looked back at Claire.

“No. But he better expect me to tease the hell out of him. Especially after he forgot to call and tell me he had to cancel our last date.” She smirked a bit, the man in question rubbing the back of his neck. “But that can wait.” She turned towards Kyrie. “I am a doctor first, and I have to give you a full check-up. Might as well do one for you, too.” She nodded at Nero, who stood up straight and then looked at his father and uncle, a little worried about that. Was his demon blood going to be a problem?

Dante gave him a reassuring smile, though. “Not like she is going to make you turn your head and cough. You’re good.” At the blank stare, he just sighed. “I’ll talk about that one later. Different doctor and situation.”

Claire chuckled as she motioned for the both of them to follow, Lady coming with. Thankfully, it seemed Claire wasn’t going to question who she was.

Once they were out of earshot, Vergil did look at his brother. “You realize that joke went over my head as well, correct?”

“Oh, I have got to catch you up on so much.” He patted his brother’s shoulder as he moved him to go sit with Nico. He grabbed a hunting magazine, seeing as there were no gun ones. He chatted idly with Vergil, starting to catch him up on a few different things that they would be dealing with. Knowing Nero, they would be coming back to this hospital often to keep an update on Kyrie and their child… or children. Who knew if twins were a hereditary thing for them?

It was about an hour later that Nero came out, looking a little baffled. He did have a bandage on his arm from them drawing his blood. “It was a pee test? You can tell by-”

Nico nodded. “Yep! I could have told you that one, but I didn’t feel like it.” He leaned back, flipping to another page. She fully was aware that he was glaring at her. “Would you have believed me if I just told you?”

At that, Nero blushed. More than likely, no, he would not have believed that the test would have been as simple as peeing on a stick.

Vergil, however, was not focused too much on that bit of information. Thankfully, he had been in enough stores to have seen those. “So, has the test said anything yet?”

His son sighed, folding his arms tightly. “Not… yet.” He pressed his lips into a thin line. “I got uncomfortable.” 

Nico laughed. “You have seen Kyrie naked how many times? And _this_ makes you-ow!” She hit Dante with the magazine after he kicked her. “What the hell was that for?!”

He motioned towards his nephew who hadn’t looked at them. “Not why he is uncomfortable.” She blinked a bit before looking at him again. It was then that she noticed that his left hand was tight around his right arm. It took a moment, but it finally clicked into her mind what was going on. The process for his girlfriend wasn’t the problem, it was the hospital.

She nodded. “Didn’t think about it. Sorry.” She shifted to make room for him on the bench.

Vergil watched as his son sat down, the younger trying to relax. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, memories of V visiting surfacing. “I did not mean to make this… difficult.” 

Nero just shrugged. “Not like you knew what was going on… I didn’t even know I had an issue with it now. Just… the entire time I was in there, my arm hurt.” He didn’t like the idea of leaving Kyrie in there by herself, though. Sure, Lady was in there, but he should be, too. 

Dante bumped his foot. “Stuff happens.” He looked at Vergil with that. “I actually get uncomfortable with fire. Hate fireplaces. And would rather eat something raw if I don’t have access to a stove.” He crossed his legs as he stretched. “Made worse by that Phantom…”

“Phantom?” Vergil raised a brow. “Mallet Island?”

The younger twin nodded. “He kept chasing me. And always in places that would be really difficult to fight him, throwing fire at me and making the room really hot. Just…” He shuttered thinking about it. “I may keep my cool, but that stuff weirds me out, now.”

Nero smiled, glad to know that something like that bothered his uncle. It was such a simple thing, just like the hospital. He didn’t know exactly what the moment was that caused the problem, but he wasn’t going to ask there. However, he did note his father pressed his knee into the raised foot of his brother, almost in a manner of comfort. Whatever was the source, the youngest descendant knew his father was aware of it.

“Nero!” The man looked up as he heard his name. He stood as Kyrie rushed over, hugging him tightly. She was beaming.

That smile said it all and made him grin despite the sudden nerves. “Definitely a positive?” At her smile, he picked her up in a hug.

Nico stood up to do a cheer. “Oh, yeah! Going to be another one of you guys!” She looked at the twins, Vergil still looking uncomfortable with the news that there would be a grandchild, _his_ grandchild.

Dante stood up, letting out a sigh. “Welp… Looks like I will be taking on more jobs.” The group looked at him, only Lady giving a smirk of understanding. “Think I am not going to spoil my great-niece or nephew? I missed out on humiliating my brother! Not going to miss out on this!” He grinned a bit at the small laugh Nero gave.

“And that means I get to tease you more, ‘Tony’.” Claire walked out with a packet. She was smiling as she handed it to the couple, ignoring the groan for a moment. “These are dates I will suggest coming back in. But if you need anything before these, go ahead and ask for an appointment. With what all you two told me, I would say that you guys are about eight weeks so I want to give ten more before we do an ultrasound.”

Nero looked at Lady before back to the doctor. “An… ultrasound?”

The woman smiled. “How about this; don’t look it up, and let it be a surprise. I will only tell you that it is safe and will not do any harm. Won’t hurt at all. Just… cold at first.” She looked at Kyrie. “There is also a list of things that would be recommended you not eat or drink as well as things that are encouraged. On that island, you mostly have fresh produce, correct?”

Kyrie nodded. “There are still a lot of us hesitant on bringing in canned or processed foods.”

“That will help a little bit. I will suggest going to a market on the mainland for certain foods, though, like salmon. Other than that, just double-check with the list. Again, if you have any questions, come on in and ask.” She looked at Dante. “And maybe you can call this time?” She smirked before turning to leave.

Nero shook his head. “She fits in with us. How did you let that one get away?” He grinned at the way his uncle looked. This was so embarrassing for him and the kid loved it.

Lady placed a hand on his shoulder. “We can worry about your lack of love life later. For now, How about we get home.” She looked to the younger ones. “We can also try and figure out where to stop to pick up food on the way.”

Vergil finally stood. “There is an Italian place close to the shop. I heard the owner had a child two years ago himself. He might have a few good choices for you.”

That idea seemed to please the girl as she looked at the packet she was given. “I will say… I wish we had someone to talk to about this that isn’t human…” She looked up at Nero. “I mean… we don’t know what to expect with the demon part.”

Her boyfriend hummed as they walked out, his arms around her waist. “We will figure it out… I mean, we can’t be the only hybrids out there.”

Dante snorted. “I’ll call Lucia.”

Lady laughed as everyone turned to stare at him. She wasn’t surprised, but the fact her friend had an answer for everything for once was amazing.


	2. Week 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sparda descendants had thought that they would need advice about a demonic child. To their surprise, Matier and Lucia proved that Nero was going to be an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for not having beaten the game yet and only watched the cut scenes, I am really enjoying the two from DMC2... I really need to find my PS2. DX

With the fact that Kyrie had appointments on the mainland, it was agreed that it would be easier for her to stay at the main Devil May Cry with the boys. Of course, that meant the island wouldn’t have Nero there at beck and call when a demon decided to pop up. Nico actually decided to take care of that, though, going back to the island to leave a note on the door of where to contact him. 

Since Cavaliere wasn’t actually a demon that was put into submission, Dante decided to let his nephew use it. The two even went to an open area so Nero could practice with it, learning not just how to control it but also how to use it as a weapon. As much as Nico was a crazy driver, that bike would beat her at every turn. To say the nephew was grateful was an understatement. It came in handy during the end of the first week, too. A call came in about a group of demons and Nero was off. 

He was back the next day, the situation already taken care of, and a box of fruit with him as payment. Vergil and Kyrie made some drinks and tarts with what they got.

Trish and Lady had taken the kids to the park again when Matier and Lucia arrived. The young couple had gotten a book about infants, wanting to start reading on what to expect early both for the pregnancy as well as what they would need to do. 

Dante, at the exact same time he felt his two friends felt a sudden burst of demonic energy. He blinked, watching as his nephew sat up a bit, holding his head with a gasp. “The hell…?”

“Nero?” Kyrie placed her hand on his shoulder gently, concerned. She didn’t notice how suddenly Vergil had tensed as well, hand clenching Yamato. He also seemed confused as his eyes flashed red, remanents of Nelo Angelo showing through.

The younger twin was about to ask when he heard that elderly laugh as the two walked in. “I had always wondered what kind of demon Sparda was. It seems his species is family-oriented just as those of Vie de Marli are.” Matier looked at Dante as she walked closer, Lucia close behind. “Glad they are staying here. Had they been in the boy’s territory, I feel there might have been a fight.”

Nero only managed to look up, blinking rapidly. “Wait… what?”

Lucia giggled some. She could understand the situation, none of them having grown up with other demons, but she still thought the confusion a bit adorable. “Dante called about what to expect with the child. But with this case, it is more the family itself you must be careful of. This is Dante’s territory, and because he knows we are friends, he won’t hurt us. And your devil understands this. Still, both you and the grandfather,” she glanced to Vergil, seeing him pitch the bridge of his nose, “desire to keep the child safe. You don’t know us, so as far as you both know, we are threats.”

Vergil took in a deep breath, calming himself as much as he could. When he opened his eyes, there was only a flash of red before they were their normal blue gaze. “That would explain the sudden need for homicide…” He was still clenching the sword, still tense, but Dante saw him shift the blade to his dominant hand to persuade himself not to use her. 

The younger smirked a bit. “Well, this just made it interesting.” He stood up from the desk to finally properly greet his friends. Lucia seemed just a little shy as the two hugged. It seemed that helped a bit as he felt the two energies start to ease up.

Kyrie was hesitant now, but she decided to stand to walk closer to the two. She figured it was better to become their friends as well if it would help Nero. “It is nice to finally meet you. I didn’t think Dante would know another group such as yours.”

“We called on him, child, in hopes that he could help us, just as his father had before.” She looked over to Vergil, then, moving to look at him better. After a moment, she raised her cane and smacked his leg with it quite hard.

The blue-clad devil stumbled back, glaring just a bit. “Might I ask what that was for?!” He held where he was hit, baffled. He sent a glare to his son, as well since he was trying to hide his amusement

Matier was still smirking some. “I have heard some of the childish things you have done. Thought you deserved a good mother’s smack.” With that, she started to head to the kitchen, leaving the elder son staring at her.

Dante couldn’t help but laugh at the entire situation. That was until the woman spoke up from the kitchen. “I can go after you plenty, Dante, Son of Sparda, and you know it.” He sat up straight at that, knowing she would. 

Nero raised a brow before standing to go see what she was doing. Apparently, she also had a liking for Jack Daniel’s as she grabbed one of the bottles from the fridge. “I am curious what you would hit him for.”

“Well, let us start with the fact he didn’t tell me he had a nephew until now.” She started to walk out of the kitchen. “Then there is the fact his brother is back. I do not care that it has only been a year. I would have liked to meet the other son of Sparda. Not to mention, he did say how _you_ didn’t know until a little before the two returned from another round in Hell.” As she passed Dante, she did smack his leg, harder than she did to his brother. Lucia couldn’t help but laugh now as he had to lean on the desk to not fall over. She may have been elderly, but her own demon blood made it she was not weak. “I understand his nervousness, but those are secrets you do not keep.” She moved to sit next to Kyrie and opened the bottle up.

Dante let out a sigh as he moved to sit down to ease the bruise until it healed up in a short. “Okay, I get it, I should have called.”

Lucia set a bag down that she had brought. “I feel like this was an alright time, though. It is always good to have help with a child.” She pulled a large blanket out and handed it to the mother-to-be. There was an energy on it that even the human could feel as she touched it. “This will help in two ways; firstly it will hide the child’s energy as they and their power grow. Not only does this help with keeping demons away, but later when you are closer to birthing it will prevent overprotectiveness.” She looked over to the descendants. “It has been observed that fathers and especially mothers become a threat to those around them, even family. It may not be the same as you, but it is better to not test this.”

Nero nodded. He didn’t think he liked the idea of that. He was still irritated that he wanted to strike the two women down for no reason other than them being near his unborn child. “And the second thing?”

Matier chuckled. “Well, I don’t imagine the heat is good here.” 

Kyrie smiled and unfolded the blanket. It had beautiful designs sewn into it, her recognizing a few symbols here and there. “Thank you.”

The two nodded as the younger demoness got into the bag again and pulled out some books, handing them to Nero. “These are some notes. To help future generations we have observed what we could of parents. I had these translated for you, so no need to return them.” 

The man took the book and started to look through it. It was filled to the brim with what different parents have done and what to do to counteract some of the instincts as well as what could happen with the child. It was quite extensive and something he would probably have to sit down with his father to read. 

Matier handed the bottle to her daughter after taking a large drink from it. “So far, what have you noticed? Anything unusual about the little one?”

There was a small pause before Kyrie shook her head. “None that I noticed. Everything seems very… normal. I’m not even showing yet…”

Matier nodded. “Normal for a first-time mother. You might start showing next week for all you know!” She patted Kyrie’s leg gently. She could see Nero clenching his hands, fighting urges to attack. It would take time for that to be put into control with the two. She understood that. “I can say, though, almost all children born as hybrids tend to have a standard growth. There is only a slim chance of there being a sign of their heritage. And many times it is easily concealed for those who do not know.”

Nero frowned. “Would that make going to a doctor redundant?” He didn’t know if Claire knew Dante was a devil. He moved to sit near Kyrie, worried they would have to go elsewhere.

Lucia shook her head. “With how it seemed Sparda was from the stories I was told, I do not believe you have to worry much. Especially with this being a great-grandchild with another human.”

Dante shrugged at the thought. “I wouldn’t say I would worry, either. If I have to talk to Claire, I will. She had seen some strange stuff, and with the whole Qliphoth situation, I wouldn’t be surprised if she took it well enough.” He scratched at his neck a bit. He really was not concerned about the idea. He was more worried about how badly the woman was going to mess with him the next time they visit. 

Thankfully, that relaxed the young man. He took a deep breath before leaning on his girlfriend as she took his hand into her own. She was worried, understandably, but she was taking this far better than Nero. 

After a moment, Vergil gave a small hum, a question coming to mind now that he was learning these things. “If… we are so protective of our young…” He frowned, glancing at Nero. He had left to gain power, never once did he notice a change in his own behavior. “Wouldn’t I have stayed in Fortuna? I am sure some part of me would have known...”

There was a moment of silence as the two women thought. It was the younger one who spoke, shrugging. “Maybe you would have. But with your goal, do you not think that maybe you set out to find it to protect your son better?” 

Dante blinked, looking between his brother and then his friend. “Wait, are you suggesting Temen-ni-gru was just him trying to protect the son he didn’t know he had?!” He had to admit, the timing would have made sense. When Vergil left Fortuna and when Nero was born, it was very possible that the demonic instincts were kicking in.

“Knowledge or none,” Lucia smiled to the elder twin, “The devil in you would want to protect what is yours.”

Nero looked to his father, feeling a tug in his chest. The idea that the man left for him, even without knowing, did warm him just a little. It was heartbreaking, however, that he never got the chance to come back with the power gained. 

Vergil lowered his head, eyes distant as he thought about it, whether it was possible. Of course, none of them would truly know.

Matier took another drink from the bottle. “You are all here now to help the new one. No need to worry about what had and hadn’t happened. Only to move forward and what the future holds.” She looked at the bottle for a moment. “Do you have a place planned for the little one, or is that still on the list of things to do?”

Nero and Kyrie looked at one another. They hadn’t thought about that, yet, still trying to figure out what all they were going to be dealing with. They also had thought they would have time to think about what they were going to do. It was still a long way until the child was to arrive.

Matier chuckled. “You have time to find out what to expect, and you will always be learning how to be a parent. But a room will be something you need and I would suggest at least figuring out a spot sooner rather than later.”

Nero nodded at the suggestion. Now that he thought about it, the whole thing would be a problem once they got back to Fortuna. They had a small place with not a lot of room. They had three children, already. Where would they put a fourth? “Yeah… I think I am going to get Nico to get the house design…” That way they could talk about it while looking at a visual. He scratched at his nose, feeling this will be causing some disagreements. 

Besides that, they would need to bring the boys in to talk to them about it. They didn’t want to leave them out or make them feel like the child was a priority over them. They were foster children, and this was going to be biologically Nero and Kyrie’s. The two loved the kids to death and they both knew that they would do anything for them, but Nero knew the feeling of being the child that wasn’t related, always had doubts…

He was going to have to prove to them how much he cares… Maybe they could help with everything. That would be good, get them involved.

Dante hummed a bit, obviously thinking about the same thing. Since they were going to have the kids there with the two adults… He was starting to realize they couldn’t stay in that one room for the entire time. They were going to need more. He took one look at his brother, it seeming the two knew what they were going to be doing later that day.

As Matier spoke more with the two, telling them about how things were running on the island, the twins went up the stairs. While they only used the two rooms, there were more than that. The place, fortunately, had four rooms on the top floor and a hall behind the desk that leads to a large storage room and the bathroom. The reason none of the others were used was because of the simple fact no one had wanted to clean them out. 

Now, Dante and Vergil got to work. Whoever had owned the place before the devil hunter had been quite a pack rat, leaving papers and useless, broken things in multiple rooms. The only reason the few rooms he had cleared out were cleaned was that, well, he needed them. The one room held the Devil Arms that he managed to keep as well as some other dangerous items that no one needed to get ahold of, and then he needed his bedroom. When he met Lady, she stayed a few days before leaving and she refused to stay in his bed despite him being fine with just getting a chair to sleep in. After that, no other room was seen as necessary, even with doubling up.

The first thing to go was the papers, most of it being old newspapers that dated back to almost the 1800s. By the time they got the third bag out, Lucia came up to investigate only to promptly start helping with the trash. She was rather horrified by the mess. 

The papers were taken out of the building, the three just dropping them into the dumpster that was next to the shop, conveniently just outside of a window. Nero didn’t notice them working, the activity not really causing too much noise. That was until they got to the broken devices being thrown into the trash. Once he heard the loud clang of plastic and metal, he headed up the stairs.

He was also horrified, but the three assured him they had that mess taken care of. Vergil was already starting to write down the cleaning supplies needed for that room alone. He was positive what they had was not going to be nearly enough for the dust, and more than likely they would have to refurbish and repair some of the wood. They were quite worried about what would happen in the last room.

After some convincing, Nero went back down the steps to join his girlfriend. “I never knew what those rooms were for… I can’t believe that they have never been open…” 

The girls laughed gently as the sound of trash was taken care of. Eventually, there was silence, however, not because they had moved to the next room. Dante stared down to the dumpster, the poor thing full from just that one room. It wasn’t even completely empty. They would need to wait until trash day to finish it and even think about starting the second room.

Vergil looked out, frowning just a bit. With a sigh, he looked at his list. “I will return…” He looked at his brother a moment. “Join me, or would you rather stare for a while at the mess?” He wasn’t blaming Dante for not wanting to clean the room out. One look and even he abandoned the job, and he was the ‘clean freak’ as his brother so lovingly called him.

There was only a few seconds of silence before the younger twin nodded. “Yeah.” He went to the banister to look at the elderly woman. “So, with this being my territory and all, as you called it… is it safe for me to leave the kids with you?”

Matier nodded. “I believe Nero and I have gotten along well enough.”

With that, Dante grabbed his wallet, double-checking that, yes, he did have money. He was going to have to treat his brother again for reminding him not to get those extra pizzas since Vergil had bought plenty of food the day before. They should have enough for a few things. “This is going to be one hell of a cleaning job…” They started for the door, Lucia coming with. “Think this will be worse than the underworld?”

Vergil hummed. “‘Love seeketh not itself to please, nor for itself hath any care, but for another gives its ease, and builds a Heaven in Hell’s despair.’”

Dante stopped dead in his tracks. “Did you just start quoting William Blake again?!”

“The fact you recognize his works still surprises me.”

“You quoted him enough!”

Nero couldn’t help but start to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this bit was kind of inspired by another work called Sons of Fortune by RubixaSeraph. I won't spoil much (because you should read it, it is amazing), but at one point it is explained some of the ways Sparda reacted to being a father before the twins were born. With how it sounded, he would have been a family-oriented demon, so I figured, just like in the rules of nature, demons had some similar protective natures. 
> 
> Seriously, though, go read this. -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039628


End file.
